daugialypes_terpesfandomcom_lt-20200213-history
Daugialypės terpės samprata ir paskirtis
Sąvokos Daugialypės terpės (angl. multimedia) – įvairi kompiuterinė, elektroninė sistema, leidžianti vartotojui sujungti ir manipuliuoti įvairių rūšių terpėmis, tokiomis kaip tekstas, vaizdas, garsas, video grafika, animacija.ENCYCLOPÆDIA BRITANNICA: Interactive multimedia interaktyvus. 2018 2018-09-07. Prieiga per: https://www.britannica.com/technology/interactive-multimedia Valstybinės lietuvių kalbos komisijos teigimu Valstybinės lietuvių kalbos komisijos KONSULTACIJŲ BANKAS: Ar „multimedija“ yra galimas vartoti žodis? interaktyvus. 2015. 2018-09-07. Prieiga per: http://www.vlkk.lt/konsultacijos/1849-multimedia-multimedija-daugialype-ivairialype-terpe tinkamiausias lietuviškas terminas, nusakantis tyrinėjamą temą – daugialypės terpės. Komisija taip pat teikia ir kitus galimus šio termino variantus, tokius kaip multimedija bei įvairialypė terpė. Multimedija – įvairialypė informacija (teksto, vaizdo, garso) ir ją apdorojanti įvairialypė įranga. ŽODYNĖLIS: Bibliotekos terminų žodynėlis „žaliems" ''interaktyvus. 2011 2018-09-07. Prieiga per: https://www.mruni.eu/lt/universitetas/biblioteka/zodynelis/ '''Hipermedija' – nuorodomis susietos elementų struktūros. VAIRA, Žilvinas and Dalia LINKUVIENĖ. Multimedija. Multimedijos projektas. In: Multimedijos technologijos: mokymosi vadovas. Klaipėda: VšĮ Socialinių mokslų kolegija, 2013, pp. 22-31. ISBN 9789955648062. Anglakalbėje mokslinėje literatūroje ši sąvoka dažnai laikoma multimedijos termino sinonimu. UMRAV, Singh. Use of Multimedia Technology in Libraries interaktyvus. 2016 2018-09-10. Prieiga per: https://www.researchgate.net/publication/303549082/download Keletas istorinių faktų Multimedijos terminas panaudotas 1966 m. liepos mėnesį, kuomet Bob Goldsteinn savo sukurtą (ir jau 1965 m. draugams pristatytą) šviesų ir muzikos pasirodymą (Bob Goldstein’s Lightworks) apibūdino kaip multimedia, ''taip mėgindamas nusakyti techninį pasirodymo pobūdį. Prie šio termino išpopuliarėjimo labai daug prisidėjo įvairūs straipsniai to meto žurnaluose ir laikraščiuose.''ALCHETRON: Bobb Goldsteinn ''interaktyvus. 2018 2018-09-09. Prieiga per: https://alchetron.com/Bobb-Goldsteinn 1970 m. pabaigoje multimedijos terminas buvo praplėstas į jį integruojant garso takelių elementą, kartu rodant pateiktis (angl. ''presentation). MULTIMEDIA: History interaktyvus. 2014 2018-09-10. Prieiga per: http://unlockingmultimedia.weebly.com/history.html# 1990 m. įtvirtinta dabar naudojama daugialypių terpių dabartinė sąvokos reikšmė. SlideShare: History of Digital Media from 1920 interaktyvus. 2015 2018-09-10. Prieiga per: https://www.slideshare.net/ZeeshanShah3/1920-1930-45599934 Richard E. Mayer '-' 'Kalifornijo universiteto psichologijos profesorius yra vienas žymiausių mokslininkų, tiriančių įvairius daugialypių terpių (angl. ''multimedia) naudojimo aspektus. Jis aiškinasi, kaip žmonės mokosi; kaip juos veikia iliustracijos, kuomet skaito ar mokosi iš mokslinio teksto; kaip žmonės sprendžia problemas pasitelkdami interaktyvų modeliavimą ir kt. Psychological&Brain Sciences: Richard Mayer interaktyvus. 2018 2018-09-10. Prieiga per: https://www.psych.ucsb.edu/people/faculty/mayer Dažniausiai šio mokslininko cituojama mintis: Žmonės geriau mokosi iš teksto su iliustracijomis, negu vien tik iš teksto (laisvas darbo autorės vertimas iš People learn better from words and pictures than from words alone). HILT: Harvard Initiative for Learning&Teaching: Principles for multimedia learning with Richard E. Mayer interaktyvus. 2014 2018-09-10. Prieiga per: https://hilt.harvard.edu/blog/principles-multimedia-learning-richard-e-mayer Norėdami daugiau susipažinti su šio mokslininko tyrimais, tai galite padaryti perklausydami jo vestą paskaitą Kalifornijo universitete: https://hilt.harvard.edu/blog/principles-multimedia-learning-richard-e-mayer Daugialypių terpių komponentai Daugialypes terpes sudaro 5 svarbiausi elementai, skirstomi į dvi stambias grupes. Pirmoji grupė - statinių elementų - '''tekstas ir grafika. Antroji grupė - dinaminių elementų - vaizdo įrašai, garsas ir animacija. Šių elementų panaudojimo būdų ir tikslų yra labai įvairių. Tačiau dažniausiai jos naudojamos siekiant paveikti galutinį produkto vartotoją. Poveikis vartotojui čia turimas omenyje kaip siekis racionaliai arba emociškai perteikti svarbią mintį arba informaciją. Daugialypių terpių elementų organizavimo būdai CHAPMAN, Nigel and Janny CHAPMAN. Introduction. In Digital Multimedia. Chichester: John Wiley, 2011, pp. 1-16. 9780470512166. # Puslapyje '(angl. ''page-based), dar kitaip vadinamas '''statiškasis būdas (angl. static media),kuomet elementai išdėstomi įprastu, tradiciniu būdu. Pvz., knygų tekstas + vaizdinė medžiaga. # Laike (angl. time-based) – viena svarbiausių vaizdo įrašų, animacijos ir garso dalių, be kurios šie elementai neegzistuotų. Daugialypių terpių klasifikavimas Interaktyvios daugialypės terpės – suteikia galybę naudotojui dalyvauti. Pvz., kurti turinį, žaisti, įtraukti pageidaujamas svetainės funkcijas. Neinteraktyvios (linijinės) daugialypės terpės – pateikiamos kaip informacinis elementas, kuriam naudotojas neturi įtakos ir privalo stebėti nuo pradžios iki pabaigos. Pvz., įmonės prezentacija. Daugialypių terpių paskirtis Daugialypės terpės yra naudojamos siekiant įvairiausių tikslų, tačiau vienas pagrindinių panaudojimo tikslų – informacijos surinkimas, susisteminimas bei perdavimas. Populiariausios DT panaudojimo sritys: SlideShare: Multimedia and all about it interaktyvus. 2015 2018-09-10. Prieiga per: https://www.slideshare.net/sujan7kafle/multimedia-and-all-about-it * Komercinė reklama * Pramogos (filmai, kompiuteriniai žaidimai) * Edukacijos * Žurnalistika * Programinės įrangos inžinerijoje * Pramonėje * Komunikacijoje * Medicinoje * Produktų pristatymuose-mokymuose * Internetiniuose tinklalapiuose Daugialypių terpių panaudojimo pavyzdžiai * Daugialypes terpes galite panaudoti kurdami išskirtinį savo gyvenimo aprašymą (angl. CV). Vienas iš galimų pavyzdžių, žemiau pateikta nuoroda į gyvenimo aprašymą, sukurtą naudojant Prezi prezentacijas: http://prezi.com/bomyyupqgjpk/?utm_campaign=share&utm_medium=copy&rc=ex0share * O galbūt jūs mylite gyvūnus, turite daug įvairios patirties su jais bei mėgstate piešti? Daugialypės terpės animacijos elementas gali padėti jums įgyvendinti savo idėjas ir kas žino, galbūt net iš to uždirbti. Žr. vaizdo įrašo pavyzdį -> * Ar įmanoma informacijos grafikus (angl. infographics) padaryti dar labiau įdomesnius negu, kad jie jau yra. Tikrai taip, daugialypės terpės suteikia puikiausias galimybės tai įgyvenditi. Žr. pavyzdį apie roko muzikos istorinę raidą: https://www.concerthotels.com/100-years-of-rock/ Nuorodos Darbą atliko: Viktorija Mačiulytė